Different, Yet Similar
by alwaysdoubted
Summary: Rivalry: Competition for the same objective or superiority in the same field. Two hostile enemies settle a contentious rivalry in their native realm. Their glaring differences are matched only by striking similarities. Re-polished.


**Outworld:**

She represented strife, wickedness, and betrayal.

Dark sorcery and the ancient blood of her ancestors flowed through her veins, the flesh housing this raging inferno quivering every male. Flexibility carried her to this point, servicing various leaders far from kind-hearted. Diplomacy is a strong suit yet does little to quell her hunger for power.

A canary skirt and bodysuit with high-heeled boots clung to her slender physique, the attire illustrating her façade of a deceitful ambassador. Long, ebony hair swayed in the prevailing wind, framing the woman's face devoid of pupils. Those same ghost-white eyes flared in a golden tint, that familiar anger sent into each muscle in her body.

Incredible amounts of pyro-kinetic energy formed in her palms to prepare a devastating strike, a deceiving smile exhibited. Five wooden barrels brimmed with exotic spices represented a target too enticing to waste along Outworld's barren wastelands. Adrenaline filled her rapidly thumping heart, the organ hammering against her chest cavity.

Within her hands laid a fire-sphere housing every action she's performed since that fateful day of her unforeseen treachery. Each negative thought enhanced the projectile's potency combined with a purple colored substance self-labeled, 'Devil's Dust.' Her hands hurled the combustible ball across the terrain before crashing against its intended mark. The quintet of sturdy barrels exploded, all spices charred into a smoldering ash pile.

Flames emerged from the debris, small embers dancing lively at her fingertips. A giggle turned into a possessive laugh echoing through the fields. No longer will warlords, sorcerers, dragons, or Elder Gods give her orders though she obeyed them faithfully for a time. She now followed her own path, and few associates to call on should things go awry.

Her ki had diminished considerably, allowing the dark maiden to harbor some calmness. She eyed the full moon before pondering her next course of action, walking toward her place of residence inside a rustic hut. The family who once lived here perished in her wake, not the only casualties at this woman's hands. There was no turning back to her old life after committing heinous deeds. That mattered little as one last obstacle stood in the way of her ultimate ambition.

 _'I serve no one but myself. Edenia's idea of a free realm is foolish, so are their weak-minded individuals. After Queen Sindel and her wench daughter meet their fate, I'll slowly take my time with Jade. It baffles me why I even considered that bitch a friend who's only concerned by her blinded duty. Not a second passes when I don't think about the many ways to make that harpy suffer. Jade will know the penalty of being weak, right before I pierce her heart and set her body ablaze.'_

The conniving grin never left Tanya's face at the thought of murdering her meddling adversary.

* * *

 **Edenia:**

She epitomized justice, peace, and courage, necessary to bring forth longstanding tranquility.

The palace courtyard is where she spends the majority of her schedule training the kingdom's battalion. She didn't command respect but led by example, not barking orders or becoming excessively demanding. One must be able to follow when called upon by her Majesty.

Her technique reached its peak, a toned body covered by an emerald silk top and bottom accompanied by a long green sash, fingerless gloves, and black knee-high boots. An exceptional volume of onyx hair was tied into a ponytail, bangs framing her flawless face.

An unwavering devotion was exemplified even before taking this high ranking position. Securing Edenia became a top priority, her soul lacking a reason to fulfill personal ambitions, selflessness recognized immediately. Townspeople treated her like a celebrity, which confused the former assassin. It was her responsibility to ensure their safety, yet they viewed her as more than their General. A heroine, in fact.

A friendship shared with the Princess withstood multitudes of hardship, their combined strength unmeasured when the need to defend their home arose. Both are guilt-ridden by past lives serving as assailants for the very man responsible for conquering their land. The dreaded Warlord demolished anyone brazen enough to oppose him. She knew right away Edenia's heir thought about her deceased father despite her mother's presence. It caused herself to lament her own family's death, a bitter reminder of how lonely she was.

Then came her husband.

They've known each other since childhood. By some miracle, he survived the invasion by fleeing to Outworld while avoiding imprisonment and execution, at worst. Only after the powerful Shaolin Monk liberated all realms in existence was her childhood sweetheart able to reveal himself. Tears of joy left distinct trails over her bronze complexion as she witnessed his return. Even today, it amazed her how he evaded capture for centuries. She no longer felt alone without anyone other than her adoptive family, who made sure their wedding day was exquisite.

However, the lone traitor uprooted their joyous occasion, one she thought of as a dear friend during their adolescence. Where did it all go wrong? What caused the hatred between them? The conscious decision to defend Edenia at the cost of her very life? Alternatively, could it be - her marriage? No easy answer presented itself. Still, to willingly betray Edenia was no excuse nor defensible.

Dusk settled in the majestic land, signifying a moment of truth. Part of her psyche wanted to try one last time in reaching out to the pyromancer. However, the other side argued for a more suitable course of action; a clash with no one defying what was meant to be. Death has been a fixture in her life for as long as she can remember. Now, it was the only outcome that will settle their rivalry. Complete with her training, she gazed intently into the dark sky.

 _'Never did I imagine one fight could decide the fate of many lives. There's more on the line than I originally perceived. All of Edenia's threats have dissipated, except one. Tanya won't rest until she kills me, but I refuse to let that happen. We each have everything to lose. My Queen, Kitana, and Jai are all counting on me to defeat Tanya or submit under her iron fist rule. I don't care what it takes or what lengths I must go. I will persevere and claim victory.'_

Jade prepared herself before a brewing storm.

* * *

 **Shaolin Temple, China:**

A flock of chickens plucked at the dirt-covered ground littered with bird seeds, white feathers absorbing the sun's blistering heat. Nearby in the lotus position sat a man declared a deity by the Elder Gods themselves, placing upon him the burden of safeguarding this realm from any foreign encroachments. Adorning his head was a straw hat while garbed in monk-like clothes. However, thoughts of an impending conflict in a world allied with Earthrealm occupied his attention.

"They persist under constant strain, unaware of their similarities despite shared apathy," he whispered.

Even at his current location, the Thunder God could feel pain, hostility, and resentment, an ability acquired long ago. He revered heeding the sensation of agony against his heightened senses to the backwash of their private war. Both warriors in a small collection uniquely attune, the best in their corresponding realm gathered by circumstance for the treacherous tournament known as Mortal Kombat.

"Betrayed trust, unquestionable rage, and vengeful retribution. The two have reduced themselves to mere slaves and will not avert from their chosen paths." He unfolded his legs, the muggy early morning temperature settling in. "Perhaps this may be the sole opportunity to free their burdened hearts. My optimism is that the light will prevail."

Raiden lifted his head, blue eyes gazing upward to where Edenia stared back. "One can only hope."

* * *

 **Edenian Palace Courtyard:**

Every Edenian made their way to the courtyard; wistful looks on all faces for what could be the last of their livelihoods. None present in the assembly stood more on edge than the realm's highest nobility. Sitting in a throne chair right beside her Princess daughter was Sindel, their regal outfits needed to announce the decree. The result of this match may permanently alter Edenia's future. It failed to make the Queen any less worrisome, concern evident in her facial features.

"I prayed this day never came to fruition, but it seems my pleas went answered," Sindel sadly stated.

Kitana understood the gravity of their situation, confidence laced in her tone. "All isn't lost yet, mother. Jade will pull through."

The Queen wished to share the same certainty her child exhibited as she spoke so highly of their General who waited for her opponent to arrive amid the inclement weather. No emotion displayed on her face but boiled inside the pit of her stomach. Jade managed to pick out her husband amongst the crowd at the courtyard's barrier, an encouraging smile shown. While it did little to lessen her anxiety, Jai's small gesture caused her lips to curl upward in acknowledgment.

"Your endorsement for Jade is admirable, Kitana. She's appreciative to have you as a friend." Sindel replied, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear due to the swirling air. "But I worry not just for our people-"

"Jai as well?" Kitana assumed.

Edenia's Queen nodded. "I can only imagine the heartache he'll endure should Jade falter, a tragedy I'm all too familiar with."

Just then, a portal ripped open, a single person stepping out to jeers, disparaging remarks, even a few rotten vegetables for her troubles. The tossing of spoiled food ceased as Tanya's inflamed hands came into view while sauntering into the courtyard.

Tanya coolly entered the makeshift arena with an evil smile at the sight of her foe. Jade wasn't amused by the traitor's deceitful charm. The ebony vixens sized each other up, glares of contempt growing hotter.

Sindel and Kitana reluctantly rose from their chairs. "Citizens of Edenia," the Queen addressed her congregation. "Taking place today is a duel. Each opponent will battle until a decisive blow is dealt. As Queen, I will explain the stipulations."

Jade and Tanya's attention on the other never broke during the interpretation of the rules, their fierce stare down not lost on the audience.

"No one is to interfere, and violators will face expulsion. Weapons and powers are prohibited; only each warrior's adept skill in hand to hand combat is allowed. Should any Edenian object to this engagement, may they air their grievances now." Sindel finished.

A tense silence fell over the land, no one willing to prevent this event from taking place. Neither Jade nor Tanya wanted anyone to stop them, lest they draw their ire.

"Understood." Sindel acknowledged the suppressed answer. "I'll allow each participant to speak their final words." She turned to her stepdaughter. "Jade?"

Taking a deep breath, Jade stepped forth, keeping a reasonable distance from Edenia's deceiver, knowing her trickery ways. "Last chance, Tanya. Surrender, and the death penalty is voided."

"Don't bore me with your pitiful persuasion attempts, Jade. I won't cower from our inevitable destiny." Tanya's grin swelled after the retort. "However, why don't we raise the stakes? I know there's more you want out of this quarrel. You won't admit it, but you're just like me. Except I don't subject myself to borderline slavery."

Kitana's hands clenched into fists. This witch dared to compare Jade and herself to be the same person. Sindel shared in her daughter's anger but was powerless to do anything, even as the presiding official.

"You never cease to amaze me with false implications," Jade uttered in disdain. "I propose this. You will disclose the location of your business partners before your execution when I win. They've hidden in the shadows long enough."

Mother and daughter inwardly smiled at the terms. However, something told them their disgraced politician had a trick up her sleeve.

"But of course," Tanya sneered, her proposition ready. "Should I win, not only will I kill you and Edenia's bloodline..." Her attention shifted to Jai, unsettled by that sinister grin before she locked eyes with his beloved companion. "Your husband will belong to me as my man-whore as I sire his firstborn child."

The rules of engagement, possibly Kitana, were the only things blocking Jade from using her razorang to decapitate this lunatic. Though livid with Tanya's wager, the emerald assassin knew this was too good a chance to let slip through her fingers.

"Fine... I accept," Jade seethed.

"Are you mad, Jade!?" Kitana shrieked, appalled her sister would agree to this ludicrous concession. "You're gambling your husband's life!"

"I know what I'm doing, Kitana." Jade declared, sparing the Princess no glance. "Nothing will stop me from delivering Tanya the comeuppance she deserves. Besides," Playing a game of chess, she showed a smug smirk. "I'd never place a bet if I knew I couldn't win."

Tanya's mistrustful smile sawed her face in half. "That's the spirit!"

Sindel let out a weary sigh. "The terms are agreed. Jade, Tanya. Prepare for commencement."

Both women retreated to their respective corners. What they wanted was finally here, nothing to delay them from this point forward. Tanya flexed her legs and upper body, a dangerous glint in her eyes brightening. Unafraid, Jade cracked her knuckles on each hand.

"You always had great potential to become the most powerful being in Edenia, though not born a Goddess. What I don't understand is why," Tanya spoke.

"Why?" Jade repeated in confusion, caught off guard for a brief instance.

"Lowering yourself to nothing more than a dutiful servant? All that ability than even myself and Kitana combined. Yet, you waste every day not seizing the opportunity to assert yourself atop the totem pole. Like your content living as an obedient fool who follows orders without question." Tanya elaborated. "I want to know why you choose not to want more."

Curious murmurs began circling amidst the gathered crowd at Tanya's observation; Sindel and Kitana's interest also piqued. Jade pondered the pyromancer's words as they brought to light buried desires she once perceived long forgotten.

Never did she envy Kitana's privilege throughout their friendship due to her parents' relationship with Queen Sindel, indulging combat's exhilarating thrill instead. Being a noble wasn't all as portrayed; some of the more snobby aristocrats serving as proof. Despite undergoing many trials and tribulations, Jade led a happy life as the last surviving heir of her bloodline. She had everything deemed dear in her possession alongside her husband.

What more could she possibly want?

"I suppose I can enlighten you." Jade straightened her posture, the light drizzle steadily increasing. "At no point in my life did material items such as money or jewels interest me. They eventually lose value over time. My aspirations do not obstruct me from my purpose of protecting the crown. This theory may be difficult for someone like you to comprehend, but I've found something more meaningful to cherish."

Her moss irises locked onto the love of her life, his affectionate stare providing tender compassion. The silent interaction made Tanya want to vomit as Jade turned back to her enemy. "Love for my home, myself, and my husband. And I'll be damned if I allow you to rob me of everything I love dearly."

Tanya couldn't help but be impressed at the sentimental spiel, not knowing these were Jade's thoughts. A possibility she may have misjudged her counterpart. The Queen and Princess, as well as their followers, were in awe of their General's unquestioned loyalty, their hope in upholding sacred Edenian morals rising.

"How touching." Tanya's mocking voice came as no surprise. "The fact these simpletons overlook your transgressions yet hold mine as a guillotine serves as a sham of injustice."

"That's where you're wrong, Tanya," Jade interrupted. "No one gave Kitana or me any reprieve for blindly carrying out Shao Kahn's will, and I don't blame anyone for mistrusting us because of our involvement. My servitude in Outworld has brought nothing but heartache, but I will not run away from past wrongdoings." She crossed her arms. "You, however, believe our land will prosper under your demented rule?"

"Power is what Edenia has failed to demonstrate, Jade! This absurd suggestion of just and impartial rule has run its course!" Tanya shouted. "Furthermore, if I have to connive my way to justify the means, then so be it! To think I held any semblance of respect for you is-"

"ENOUGH!" Jade sternly cut the startled pyromancer off, concluding that Tanya had gone insane with her radical beliefs, something the General will no longer tolerate. "I'm done talking. Your lunacy and life are about to expire."

The weather made a turn for the worst, an upsurge in wind strength combined with a consistent rain downpour. Thunder boomed in the backdrop, setting up a climactic ending where one woman emerged as a survivor, not a victor.

Jade and Tanya stiffened in place; breaths lodged in their throats as they waited for the slightest movement from either side. Their patience paid off as a massive bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.

"Have at you, harlot!" Tanya yelled.

"For Edenia!" Jade retaliated.

Going for broke, the two headstrong warriors sprinted in a dash, meeting halfway in what concluded as the fiercest rivalry in Edenian history.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 ** _The Jade/Tanya rivalry doesn't have the exposure or notoriety like Kitana/Mileena or Scorpion/Sub-Zero. This is why I made this short story detailing the culmination of their hatred. As always, please leave a review and tell me if you liked, loved, or hated this piece._**


End file.
